A Break Away
by IMSLES
Summary: Written for the NFA "I Need a Break" Challenge. Gibbs heads to Stillwater hoping to finally heal all the old wounds and brings along someone to help.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 1

"So Ziva, what are your plans for the week away from work?" Tony, clad in a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts and sandals asked his newest probie. "While I am on the beach enjoying the sun, sand and surf not to mention the island's scenery what will you be enjoying?"

"I will be at my apartment reading and relaxing and enjoying the quiet of not having to listen to your incessant blabbering Tony," she replied shutting down her computer.

Across the bullpen Tim couldn't stop the snort of laughter from escaping.

"You find that funny McLaughs-a-Lot?" Tony glared at his junior partner.

"As a matter of fact I do," Tim retorted standing to gather his own gear. I, myself will enjoy the freedom from your inane chatter.

Clutching at his shirt above his heart Tony huffs, "Well it's good to know who your friends are." Pouting he picked up his own gear.

"Ah Tony," Ziva consoled. "Do not be so tender. We did not mean to hurt your feelings."

"I think you mean sensitive, not tender, Zee-Vah," Tony shook his head and a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Perhaps it is good, yes?" Ziva continued. "We may need this time apart to recoup."

"Yeah Tony. I think Ziva's right. After a week away, I'm sure I'll be glad to listen to you McMock me again," Tim smiled slyly.

"Thanks. Appreciate that," Tony smiled in return.

"What are your plans McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, tell us McWriter. Are you planning on stroking the keys all week creating another masterpiece featuring the witty Tommy and his love interest, Lisa," he leered at Ziva who only rolled her eyes at him.

"I may do some writing, but I plan on catching up with my sister, Sarah and my parents," Tim relaxed just thinking about it.

As the three agents stood holding their gear and saying their goodbyes, Gibbs entered the bullpen. A look of determination set on his face.

Tony's eyes widened and a slight grimace appeared on his own face. "Boss, something going on?" he asked. _'Please not again_,' his silent plea. The past four breaks they were offered were all cancelled due to cases that they were working on.

"Nothing for youto worry about DiNozzo. Go on," Gibbs ordered.

Tony looked relieved and then made a quick exit. "In that case, later. See you all in a week."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other and then back to Gibbs now at his desk typing away at his computer.

"Do you need some help there, Boss?" Tim asked making his way back toward his computer figuring he could find whatever his boss was searching for faster.

"No McGee. You head on out, too. Your family's waiting on you." Tim nodded and gave Ziva one last goodbye before leaving.

After Tim was gone Ziva looked at her boss. "Gibbs?" she asked hesitantly.

He raised his head to acknowledge her. "You need something Ziva?" he inquired.

"No. No, it's just," Ziva shook her head in disbelief that he was asking if she was in need of something, "I do not have any plans so if you are in need I could help you with whatever it is you are doing," she asserted.

Gibbs smiled slightly, "I'm just sending my dad an email to let him know I'm on my way."

"Oh well that should be a nice vacation for you," she spoke stunned that Gibbs had learned how to use his email, though that may have explained the look of determination he had held.

Shutting down his computer and checking that he had all his things Gibbs asked as an afterthought, "Would you like to come with me Zee?"

Even more stunned she uttered, "Would I not be intruding? I'm sure that Jack is looking forward to spending some time with you."

Gibbs smirked, "He'll be happy to see you. Trust me," his blue eyes glinted. He headed toward the elevator. Looking over his shoulder, Ziva still stood unsure what she wanted to do. "Well, come on," he motioned with his hand for her to hurry up and follow.

She smiled, flinging her pack over her shoulder she reached the elevator just before the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 2

As they drove to Stillwater they maintained a comfortable silence for most of the time. Ziva watched the city turn into more rural areas and back to city as they made their way westward.

Occasionally they would comment on things they saw as they travelled. Ziva looked out her window admiring the varying views of her newly adopted home. She would turn and catch glimpses of her boss as he concentrated on the different traffic patterns that changed depending on the area they were passing through; it was heavier in the more urban areas. Thankfully most of the ride was highway and they could enjoy the colors of nature that surrounded them.

She noticed he seemed to relax more the closer they got to their destination. She was curious as to why this was. She knew that he and Jackson had been getting along better since they reconnected a few years ago, but even when Jack came to D.C. they appeared to be still struggling to be comfortable around each other. Something was definitely different this time.

Shrugging to herself, she put the thoughts to back of her mind. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She would rest and enjoy the quiet ride; smiling slightly at the memories of riding with Tony and his never ending stream of things to say.

Gibbs sensed when Ziva was watching him. He let himself relax. He was internally thrilled that she agreed to accompany him. He and Jack were on better terms, but things were still strained. His dad kept treating him like a teenager. He didn't like being treated that way even when he was one and now it was basically unbearable.

Jack was fond of Ziva. She would help to soften up some of those harder edges. Plus she would help fill in the gaps that hung over their conversations; neither of them being able to find the words to share civilly with each other.

Yeah, with Ziva along this would be a nice trip. He would find a way to make amends for missing her citizenship ceremony. She had forgiven him after realizing his circumstances in saving his father from the vengeance of Paloma Reynosa. She actually felt badly that she wasn't able to help him herself.

Maybe giving her a week of small town quiet would give her the peace she'd been hoping to find on her own this week, but also give her a better sense of family that she felt she lost leaving her father and Israel behind.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 3

They parked in front of his dad's store and got out to stretch and enjoy the fresh air. It was warm for an autumn day, with just the touch of crispness in the air.

Jack opened his door to welcome them.

"Well, this is a surprise. You didn't tell me you were bringing your lovely and exotic agent along." Jack gave her one of his big charming smiles, taking her hand in his to kiss it. Ziva blushed at his blatant flirting. But unlike Tony, she found it to be more genuine with Jack. Maybe he just had more years of practice.

"Didn't know until I was leaving. She didn't have any set plans. I thought she might enjoy seeing more of Stillwater," Gibbs said grabbing some bags from the trunk. They had made a stop at Ziva's so she could pack some things for her unexpected get away.

"Come on in. Weather's nice today, but it's still a good day for something warm to drink." Jack held the door for them to enter. He watched his son take the bags through the store. "Have a seat Ziva. Relax and make yourself at home. Would you care for something to drink? Coffee? No, you prefer tea. Right?" he nodded at her.

"Yes, Jack. Some tea would be nice. Thank you," Ziva said politely taking a seat at the table in front of the store's counter. While she waited for the tea, she looked around the store. It was much the same as she remembered it from their brief visit before. The Winchester rifle still hung on the wall behind the counter. She noticed the pictures hanging on the wall had a newer one and went to investigate closer.

A smile spread across her face as she admired the photograph. It must've been taken last Christmas when Jack and Gibbs delivered their hand made toys to the children's hospital. They were sitting on chairs in front of a large well lit Christmas tree, arms laying across each other's shoulders, and wearing identical smiles glowing at the camera.

It was good to see. She doubted there would ever be that kind of happy reunion with her own father. Of course, Jack never sent his son away to be martyred. He didn't raise him to be a cold hearted killer. Ironically she thought Gibbs had learned some of that from the Marines, though he could separate somehow duty from his normal life. Except when it came to the murderer of his wife and daughter and she wouldn't hold that over him.

She noticed the similarities in their lives. Though they both lost their mothers at a young age and had fathers that didn't ease that loss, her father told her she was weak for crying while Jack she was sure made attempts to help his son while he coped with his own loss. They both ran from home to escape their pain. Gibbs found his escape in the Marines and then in Shannon, too. While she had America to welcome her as well as her friends at NCIS, including Gibbs and his father, too.

If their lives were somehow mirroring each other, perhaps Eli and she could make amends one day. Doubtful. His betrayal and deceit ran deep. Jackson was inherently good. Eli was quite the antithesis.

Having reflected long enough on the painful thoughts she wanted only to forget, at least for a week, she returned to her seat.

Jack returned with her tea and a plate of home made cookies. "Made these ones myself. There's nothing in my kitchen made by Ms. Hannigan. I didn't want anything to set Leroy off this week," he smirked at her.

She gave him a thankful smile and reached for one of the sweet treats. The cookie was soft and chewy. "This is very good. If you can bake like this why do you have anyone else bake for you?" she asked sincerely.

"I don't ask anyone to bake for me. I'm not rude enough to turn down a heart felt meal or treat though," he responded gesturing with the cookie and raising an eyebrow.

Oh yeah, Jackson Gibbs was quite the charmer. His son was not as overt with his feelings, but it was easy to see where Gibbs got his gift to charm regardless. She wondered if either man realized how much alike they really were. Maybe, if Gibbs was in the best of moods, she'd point it out to him, then again it would have to be a very, very good mood. She smiled to herself.

Jack watched her musing over some private thoughts. He knew Leroy's team believed their boss could almost read their minds. Watching Ziva's face he wished he had that ability himself. He had no doubt whatever she was letting pass through her mind would be very interesting indeed.

He wondered again why Leroy had thought to invite her. He knew there was nothing amorous between them. She wasn't a redhead after all, he smirked at this observation. Still, she had touched his son in some way. He would have to figure that out.

Ziva saw Jack smirking and wondered what he was thinking. She decided a conversation out loud would keep both of them from trying to guess what the other was thinking. "So Jackson, did you invite Gibbs to come spend the week or did he invite himself?" she asked taking another cookie.

"I wouldn't accuse him of inviting himself. This is still home for him. He called to say he had some time off. I guess it was a mutual decision to have him come here." Jack explained thoughtfully taking a sip of his coffee.

Ziva nodded and sipped at her tea. As if on cue, Gibbs came in with his own cup of coffee and joined them at the table. Picking up the conversation where they'd left it.

"Yeah. We both were hoping to see each other and Dad didn't have anyone to mind the store." Gibbs eyed his dad's cookies on the table.

Jack saw the scrutiny his son gave them, "Yes I made them. Go ahead and have a few. They were always your favorite."

Gibbs smiled at a memory and snatched one up relishing the taste. He bobbed his head, "Oh yeah. These are definitely your cookies. Thanks for making them, Dad."

Jack couldn't help smiling hearing his son calling him Dad again. It was the kindest word his son could ever say to him. "You're welcome, son. Wanted you to know how welcome you are here and how glad I am that you came."

The plate of cookies was soon empty and the idle chatter dwindled. It was time to close up the store, so Gibbs and Ziva took the cups and plate in to wash. When Jack joined them, they had prepared some sandwiches and set them up at the kitchen table. "After all those cookies, figured sandwiches would be plenty for dinner."

"I think you're right. Thanks, Leroy." Jack sat and took small bites of the sandwich.

Ziva was feeling the fatigue of travelling sneaking up on her. Gibbs was rather tired himself. Neither was fooling Jack, so he suggested they call an early night and see how much they could make of the next day.

Not really needing the send off, Gibbs wasn't going to argue either. "Alright Dad. We'll see you in the morning. I'll show Ziva her room."

Jack nodded watching them closely. There was something his son felt for Ziva. A protectiveness perhaps. He knew he'd have to figure it out, even if it meant asking him out right.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 4

When Jack woke in the morning the smell of fresh brewing coffee drew him to the kitchen. The sight of Leroy at the stove making eggs, a plate of bacon and another of toast already on the counter surprised him.

"Morning, Dad. This is just about done. Grab some coffee and have a seat. Ziva should be back from her run soon."

"You let her go off by herself?" Jack asked.

Gibbs looked at him quizzically. "She's fully capable of taking care of herself, not like she'll get lost either. You expecting trouble around here?"

Jack shook his head. "Guess I forgot she's an agent and former Mossad," he chuckled.

A curt nod was the only response as Gibbs placed a plate in front of his father. "Hope you like it."

"Looks good, thanks." Jack took a bite and smiled his appreciation.

Ziva entered through the kitchen door a towel around her neck. "I will be down in a few minutes. I would like to shower before I eat."

"Sure," Gibbs gave her a half smile. "I'll keep some warm for you."

"Thank you Gibbs," she returned the smile.

Jack watched the exchange. When Ziva was upstairs he stared at his son who had sat down to eat his own breakfast.

Under his father scrutiny Gibbs became edgy. "What is it Dad?" he snapped his head up.

Raising a hand palm out, Jack tried to stop a fight before it began, "I'm sorry Leroy. I'm trying to figure out the relationship between you two."

Gibbs struggled to swallow his bite. After a sip of coffee to wash it down he leered at Jack, "Relationship? What's that supposed to mean? There is no 'relationship'. Other than she's one of my agents and I'm her _boss_. There's nothing to figure out."

Looking back to his plate Jack mumbled at apology. "I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't trying to suggest there was something romantic. She's more than an agent to you though. You can glare at me all you want, but I can see it."

Glare he did. Dropping his fork onto his plate he looked into his father's eyes wondering what it was he saw. He shook his head. "I don't know Dad," he finally relaxed. "Ziva has been through a lot the past couple years. Heck we all have. I guess I want her to know that she's cared about." Gibbs shrugged and returned to his breakfast.

Jack believed him. He didn't know the extent of Ziva's experiences. It was no secret that she was estranged from her father, but he didn't know the details. Maybe his son was stepping into that roll for her. It was obvious the rest of the team looked up to him almost like children to a parent. It had been some time since he'd seen that look from Leroy toward him.

Ziva returned smiling and finding her plate in the oven. She sat at the table and glanced at both men.

"So what have you two been discussing so seriously this morning?" Their faces relaxed and both smiled at her.

"Nothing really," Gibbs shrugged. Jack saw no reason to let her know they were talking about her so kept quiet.

Her eyes narrowed. "You were talking about me then." Gibbs didn't seem surprised that she surmised that, but Jack looked a bit guilty.

"What is it that you were discussing? I think I have a right to know." She looked from one man to the other.

Gibbs answered first. "It wasn't anything, really Ziv."

She looked skeptical, and then threw a questioning look at Jack. He squirmed. _She must be great at interrogations with that look_, he thought.

"Jack?" the one word caused the man to tell her what he was curious about.

Ziva smiled coyly as she listened to Jack confess that he was intrigued by her relative closeness to his son.

"Ah, I see," she looked at Gibbs who was staring at his plate that was nearly empty. "Do not think too much into it, Jack."

"Read, Ziva," Gibbs couldn't help correcting her. "Don't read too much into it."

"Whatever," Ziva's shortness stunned him. "Let me finish please," she softened. "As I was saying Jack," she said pointedly to her boss, "do not _read_ too much into it. Gibbs has been a great support to me. I've had many struggles and though I made him make a tough decision and suffered the consequences for it, he never held that over me."

Jack was confused, but her sincerity was genuine. Their relationship was certainly entangled. Maybe he would never unravel all the strings, but clearly they both cared about each other.

"I'm glad he has your six, Ziva," Jack told her. "I hope you know that you and the rest of his team mean a good deal to me as well."

She smiled tenderly. "Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me. More than you may even realize."

Gibbs stood to clean up his dishes and grab another cup of coffee. It broke the last of the tension and the conversation turned to lighter issues. "So Dad, do you need any help in the store today?"

Sensing the change in the air, Jack relaxed, "I think I can handle things. Why don't you show Ziva around?"

Leaning against the counter legs crossed Gibbs looked at Ziva as he took a sip from his cup, "What do you say Ziva? Want to walk around and really take in Stillwater? See it at a slower pace than your run this morning," he smirked.

A slight nod of appreciation from Ziva who smiled, "I think I would like that. Thank you."

Gibbs straightened up and rinsed out his cup. "Let me know when you're ready." He went to change out of his sweats.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 5

Walking around town there wasn't a whole lot to see. Gibbs showed her the schools he used to go to, which even after so many years really hadn't changed much. He pointed out some of his friends' homes and some of the places they used to hang out. They sat in the park where he told her the whole town would come out for the Fourth of July to celebrate. He laughed and shared the story about the time he threw a cherry bomb on the platform behind the mayor during his speech.

Ziva laughed, not too surprised that her boss had been a bit of a troublemaker. She tried to imagine a childhood in a place so peaceful, with friends and neighbors gathering to share food and fun times. Gathering together to enjoy sights and sounds of fireworks, instead of the explosions and destructions of bombs and gunfire.

Gibbs saw her face change from one of bemusement to one of melancholy. "Ah, Ziva. If there's anything I've learned all these years, it's that you can only make the most of what you got. I may have had an 'ideal' place to grow up, but all the events here weren't ones that I'd regard as treasured memories. You may have had to survive terror and death, but you learned to cope. I can look around today and appreciate that I was safe and surrounded by the freedom to enjoy life, but I was unable to see beyond the pain I had inside."

"But you had Jack, who cared about you. I only had Eli who told me to not let my feelings rule me," Ziva said confused and angry.

Gibbs dropped his head and looked at his hands clasped between his knees as they sat on the bench. 'Yeah, I had Jack," he admitted, "but I couldn't talk to him about my feelings. I know he tried to get me to open up to him, but I was always so angry. I wasn't very fair to him. I just didn't care. I hoped by inflicting pain it would ease my own."

"How did that work for you?" Ziva asked amazed at the openness of her boss. He was always so closed and saying little, she was wondering why he'd suddenly poured out so much to her.

Looking up and staring off at nothing Gibbs answered," For a while I did feel better. Anger was easier to accept and live with."

Ziva knew that better than anyone, but she wasn't sure he knew it. "Did you not feel badly about hurting your father?" she asked softly. She was contemplating this last action she'd taken turning away from her father that no doubt would hurt him, but she was proud of who she'd become.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and shrugged with a twinge of guilt, but answered "At the time, no. I blamed him, right or wrong, I did. My mother had been everything to me." He stopped not knowing what else to say or how much more he was willing to reveal of himself.

"Tell me about her," Ziva urged. "I would like to know her," she encouraged when he stared at her questioningly.

He took a deep breath and leaned back against the back of the bench. Chewing at the inside of his mouth, Gibbs sorted through his memories. He decided on one to share, a touch of a smile crossed his face.

"When I was five and going to school for the first time, she always had a treat waiting for me when I came home. But it was more the way she looked waiting for me that made it more special."

Ziva didn't understand, "What do you mean? The way she looked?"

"Her smile seeing me. The way she stood at the door with her arms open waiting for me to hug her." He seemed to blush at being so sentimental. "I was a kid," he offered as an excuse.

"Do not be embarrassed," Ziva nearly scolded him. "What I would not do to have such a memory?"

Gibbs noticed the sadness that clouded over her and he put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah, Ziv. I'm sure your mother loved you."

"I know that Gibbs," she sighed. "She showed her love much differently is all. Eli, he would frown at her trying to 'baby' us."

He patted her shoulder. Needing to break up the mood that was beginning to sour, he stood up. "We should head back. Get some lunch." He held out his hand to help her stand. They returned to the store in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own memories.

Jack looked up as they entered finishing up a sale with Nick Jones, Marty's son. "Hey Leroy. Ziva. Did you enjoy your tour?" he asked giving Nick a wave.

Gibbs shook Nick's hand, "Good to see you. Tell your dad I said, hey."

"Will do. Take care," Nick waved leaving the store.

"Yes, Jackson. We had a nice walk," Ziva answered.

Jack notice a look pass between her and his son. It was clear something happened between them.

"We're going to make some sandwiches. Would you like one?" Gibbs asked distracting his father's probing gaze.

"Sure, that would be nice. Thanks," he replied continuing his scrutiny as the two made their way back toward the house.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 6

"Has he always been so in tuned?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs smirked, "You mean attuned." He thought about his answer before saying, "I would have to say yes. He spent a lot of years watching my mom and me. It seemed he was on the sidelines a lot. The mine took up most of his time. Sundays were the only days we got to spend together as a family, aside from holidays. Winslow was a slave driver, but at least he couldn't deny his employees those days off."

"My father never took time off," Ziva stated simply. "Maybe it was reason enough to bring us to his work," she pondered.

"Don't know," he shrugged, topping the sandwiches and putting them on plates. "Maybe it's a father thing. Jack couldn't take me into the mines, but he had me in the store every day."

Ziva nodded, "Perhaps," taking her plate and following Gibbs back to the store. She sat at the table there and watched as Jack thanked his son for the lunch. Both men sat across from her and she compared them side by side- much like Tony would. She fought the smile at that unexpected thought.

"Something amuse you dear?" Jack asked with a half smile and a tilt of his head.

"It is nothing," she waved it off.

Father and son shared a look and both nodded their heads, "Uh-uh."

"Really," Ziva insisted. "Merely a passing idea."

"Passing thought," Jack corrected.

Gibbs eyed his father, a bit taken aback at his quick correction of Ziva. She seemed equally impressed as well as foolish for misspeaking yet again.

"I do not think I will ever get this language patted down," she said frustrated.

Gibbs and Jack held back their snickers and held their tongues. Now was not the moment to tell her she got that wrong.

"Don't worry so much about it," Gibbs shrugged it off. "I only got C's in English and I spoke it every day."

"Could never understand that myself, Leroy. How did you manage to not do better?" his dad accused.

"Too busy thinking of other things, I guess," his son shirked. "I like shop the best."

Jack snorted, "I know."

"Hey," Gibbs defended, "I was good at it. Still am."

Jack surrendered, "I'm proud of you son. You got those skills from me," he said proudly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Grandpa Gibbs taught me what I know," he said pointedly to Ziva who sat amused by their exchange.

"Hah! He may have given you a lesson or two, but I gave you a whole workshop to learn in."

Conceding to end the battle Gibbs said, "True enough." Not being able to resist he added, "You gave me lots of reasons to head out there too."

Jack nodded his agreement, "You were always easier to deal with after spending some time out there."

Stunned at his father's revelation and not sure if he meant he'd riled him on purpose to send him out to the garage or if Jack was recalling how much it actually calmed him down to be out there.

Not wanting to delve into that Gibbs stood stacking the plates. "Why don't you take Ziva and show her your version of Stillwater." Seeing his father about to object he continued, "I'll mind the store. I think I can handle it."

"You sure?" Jack teased. Taking Ziva's hand he said, "Would you like to join me on another stroll through Stillwater?"

Smiling shyly Ziva answered, "I would love to see 'your' Stillwater, Jackson."

Pulling her hand into the crook of his elbow and taking his cane from beside the door they headed out.

Gibbs laughed lightly, 'Dad will never change.' Then he thought, 'I hope he never does.' Then he went to rinse the plates and get back to the store.

"Would you like me to drive us around Jack?" Ziva offered.

"We could see a bit more that way. 'Fraid this old body can only take so much walking these days," he confessed.

"You are not old," Ziva chided.

Jack tilted his head at her, "You may be a skilled liar, but I am too aware of my own age," he scolded, but added softer, "Thanks for the compliment just the same."

"You are welcome," Ziva said. "Where would you like me to drive to first?"

"Head that way," Jack pointed. "I'll show you the mine and the cemetery." Seeing her eyes look unsure, he confided, "I want you to meet Marie. She would've liked you, too. She always admired spunk. Think she got more than she bargained for in her son, but she cherished him nonetheless."

Having seen some of the mine during their investigation while collecting garbage, she wasn't sorry to spend little time there. Jack did share some of his work stories.

She was horrified to learn of his accidents there and saw him in a new light that he was brave enough to return again and again, until his injury prevented him.

"Best thing that could've happened at the time. Leroy needed me at home. And I needed to be there with him. We didn't get along, but I would rather have every last argument and remember every last scowl he ever threw my way, than have no memory of our time together."

She thought again of her father. Her memories of him weren't always nice ones, but she guessed Jack was right- at least she had some to remember him by.

When they got to the cemetery on the edge of town, she admired its simplistic beauty. Large trees spread branches over most of the grave markers. Of course they were mostly bare this time of year, but she could envision green leaves and the shade they would provide.

"This way Ziva," Jack cupped her elbow and turned her down a path. They walked silently though there didn't appear to be anyone else around. Cemeteries seemed to always be a place of silence.

After a few minutes of walking down the path they veered off to walk among some of the markers. She saw a small tree growing near one of them and Jack stopped there first.

Glancing down tears misted in his eyes. Ziva followed his line of vision to see the name etched there: Kelly Gibbs. She was confused; "I thought…" she began.

Jack silently nodded. When he composed himself he explained, "They were buried in Maryland," he pointed to a second marker which read 'Shannon Gibbs', "but I had these put here so I could visit and think of them as being here. I can't travel out that way and for a long time didn't think I'd be welcome there."

Ziva was compelled to throw her arms around him and hold him tightly to her. She was surprised that it came to her so naturally, never having been one prone to express herself emotionally before. A flash of anger stabbed at her that her boss could inflict that much pain on this kind hearted man.

Jack patted her hand as she eased her embrace. "Don't blame Leroy. We were both too stubborn to make things right." She was amazed again that she seemed so transparent.

"Here," Jack pointed to a larger marker: Marie Gibbs: Cherished Wife and Devoted Mother. Now it was Ziva's eyes that misted. Her own mother's marker noted only her name. Nothing to let others know that she loved and was loved.

"It is beautiful," she ran her hand along the words.

"She was beautiful," Jack breathed. "From the first day I saw her, I was in love. She and I were only ten or eleven years old. Seems silly today to call it love, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had green eyes and strawberry blond hair, and a smile that was contagious."

'Strawberry blond,' Ziva thought. 'That is like red, no?' she nodded to herself knowing why Gibbs preferred those type of women.

Reading her mind it seemed once again, Jack was saying, "Think that's why Leroy always went for those red headed girls. They were like magnets to his steel," he laughed.

They went to sit on a stone nearby. "Marie loved our son beyond reason. I don't know what happened between us. Heard a doctor once say it may have been depression. We'll never know. That day she died in that car accident, she was coming out to have lunch with me. When she didn't show, I figured she'd changed her mind. Maybe if I'd gone to see what was keeping her I could've saved her."

Again Ziva hugged him. "We cannot second guess our lives Jack. Things happen for a reason. My mother died because bad things happen in this world- some worse than others. I used to think if I had been better at my training I could've stopped the bomber from getting that close, but now I know it would've meant my death too."

"I forget some times that your life was so much different. I don't want to imagine the horrors you faced every day. Maybe I can see why Leroy wants to protect you so much."

She pulled away from him. "He does not want to protect me. He worries, yes; that he gets from you," she lectured. "But he knows I can take care of myself."

Shaking his head Jack stopped her, "No, you misunderstand. He knows you can take care of yourself physically. Emotionally he hovers over you like a hen does her chicks. He does it in different ways to all of you. With you he wants to deflect anything that may cause you pain."

Ziva was unsure what to make of his words. She found Jack to be very observant and insightful. She tried to picture her gruff no nonsense boss being her emotional protector. Glimpses of him interrupting conversations or disrupting discussions over physical evidence made her think Jack might be right. It was recent, since her return from Somalia, but Gibbs may let her run free to do her job, but he was closer when sensitive material was being handled.

She would discuss this with him when they returned to Washington. "Tell me more about Marie," she asked ending her introspection.

"We were married nearly five years before Leroy was born. She wanted a child so much it was a shame it was so difficult for us. She wanted more, but it never happened. I often wonder if Leroy would've been better off with a sibling or two. Then again if I had more like him things would've been a lot harder," he joked.

Ziva laughed good naturedly. More than one Gibbs was a bit difficult to imagine. A vision of multiple head slaps around the bullpen arose and she snorted. "I am sorry Jack; I had a thought of multiple Gibbs in the office."

"I can only imagine," Jack smiled along with her. "After Leroy was born he became her center. I admit I was jealous, but she was so happy I couldn't deny her any of it. She was so good with him too. He knew she wouldn't tolerate any of his temper tantrums or disrespect. He was a really good kid. Had some troubles with Chuck and Ed- never did understand why. Maybe Marie knew, but she never told me."

"I think that they were bullies," Ziva told him.

Jack seemed a tad surprised, "What makes you say that?" 

"They are the type. Rich father. Chuck would laud that over his peers. Ed was his side step."

"Kick. Side kick." Jack said distractedly.

"Yes. Yes," she waved him off. "As his side 'kick' he would do all his dirty work."

Jack contemplated, "I think you're right. I knew they never got along, but figured it was something mutual between them. I know when they were in high school Chuck had his eyes on Shannon, but she only wanted Leroy. Huh, just goes to show, you're never too old to learn something.

"So what else will you share with me?" she asked as they made their way back to the car.

"About Marie? She loved to cook and work in her garden. She was smart, intuitive- I think Leroy learned to read people from her."

"I do not know about that. You seem to be quite gifted in that regard yourself," she praised him.

"My 'gift' comes from living a lot of years. Marie did it naturally. She loved sailing, not that we got to do it often, but she would read books about it and occasionally draw pictures of boats out on the water." Jack seemed to be lost in his memories. Ziva guided him, not wanting him to miss out on any of the treasures he was recalling.

When they reached the car she opened his door. He returned fully to the present. "Thank you Ziva. It was a pleasure to share this time with you."

"No. Thank you Jackson. I have learned much. Not only of your wife, but about you and Gibbs, too."

Jack looked at her and thought of the things they had talked about. Maybe it was time to have a talk with Leroy.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 7

The store was locked up when they returned, so they went to the side door of the house. Opening the door the aroma of tomato sauce filled the air.

'Spaghetti' Jack mouthed to Ziva. She looked at him in agreement. "It's all he really knows how to make," Jack whispered.

"I can make a lot more than just spaghetti," Gibbs yelled out to them. "It's almost done if you want to get in here and eat."

Ziva and Jack merely shook their heads and walked toward the kitchen after hanging their coats on the wall.

"How did things go in the store?" Jackson asked, taking his seat.

"Nobody robbed the place," Gibbs answered sarcastically.

"Good to know," Jack shot back.

Ziva again watched the short volley between them. To break the building tension beginning to form, she spoke out, "This smells wonderful. It is a nice gesture."

Gibbs shrugged it off, "I was hungry. Figured Dad wasn't gonna feed you, so I'd make enough for all of us."

"Now why should I take her out to eat with a house filled with food," Jack said indignantly.

Having listened to enough Ziva stood up bringing an abrupt silence with the scraping of her chair along the wooden floor. "You two go at each other like cats and mice," she glared at them.

"Its cats and dogs Ziva," Gibbs quietly corrected her, stunned at her sudden outburst.

"You know what I mean then," she continued. "I have listened to you both today and know how you really feel about each other. Perhaps it is time for you toe clear the air," she paused a moment. "Yes, clear the air," she said again proudly knowing she got that one right.

Jack exchanged a look with his son. "I think she may be right, Leroy."

Stirring the sauce Gibbs agreed with a silent nod, and then said, "Yeah, she is."

He served up the pasta with some bread. The meal was mostly silent, each man caught up in his own thoughts and Ziva watching and wondering when they would fix the mess they had made of their relationship.

"I will clean the dishes," Ziva announced as she began stacking them.

Gibbs had started to help, but sat when Ziva shook her head at him and tilted it toward his father. He wrapped his fingers around his mug of coffee and stared into it. Jack too a sip of his own coffee and watched his son.

"Well Leroy, I'd say that the gauntlet has been thrown," Jack smirked.

"More like we were thrown to the lions," Gibbs smirked back. This was their usual banter. The kind they were most comfortable speaking in.

Jack turned more serious, "Am I really that hard to talk to?" Jack stared at his son and waited for his reply.

Gibbs twisted his neck thinking of the words he wanted to say. After another sip from his cup he looked at his father. "I don't think you're hard to talk to. I think it's hard for **me** to talk to you."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Jack was confused.

Ziva had finished the few dishes they had used and excused herself. They were off to a good start.

Both men watched her leave with sad smiles. They knew she was right, but it wasn't any easy task ahead of them.

Trying to answer his father's question Gibbs simply said, "I'm not much for talking."

"I know that better than anyone, son." Jack tried to keep the edge off his words.

Realizing his dad was stating a fact, not trying to rile him, he added, "After mom died," he swallowed another sip hoping to let the caffeine strengthen his resolve, "I didn't know how to cope. I know you tried Dad." He gave Jack an apologetic look surprising the older man.

"I did, son. I just didn't know how to reach you," he confessed. His own sorrow cast a shadow across his face.

"I was pretty unreachable," Gibbs admitted. "I hurt inside and all I could think about was making others hurt, mostly you. It wasn't rational. I've known that for a long time. Guess with Shannon I tried to put it behind me, but…"

"It all came crashing down again after you lost them," Jack finished. He remembered all too well the anger and pain in Leroy's face at the funeral.

"I was wrong, Dad. After Mom. After Shannon and Kelly." He lowered his head ashamed of how he'd lashed out at the man who offered him nothing but kindness and support when he needed it most.

"Son." Jack waited for Gibbs to look back up to him. When he held his gaze again, he went on, "I know how much it hurt you. I was hurting too. We've both suffered losses that were unbearable. We each acted selfishly at some time. I hope we can salvage whatever time we have left."

Gibbs stared at his dad. "We have lots of time."

Jack shook his head. "No we don't. Don't sit there and look at me like you can't see how old I've gotten." He chortled, "I'm no spring chicken. I still have some good years left, but we've lost too many." Jack reached his hand over to cover his son's.

Gibbs looked at his father's aging hand, still feeling all the strength of the younger father he knew. It didn't seem possible that so much time had passed. "You're right Dad. We have to make things right."

Smiling Jack patted his hand, "Well that's a start. You actually said I was right about something."

They both shared a hearty laugh that broke the last of the tension between them. Gibbs wiped a tear from the side of his eye as he stood taking his cup. He took his dad's as well to rinse them out.

Feeling somehow younger Jack asked his son, "How would you like to go fishing with me?"

A smile still lingering on his face, he looked over his shoulder at his dad sitting expectantly at the table watching him; "I'd like that."

"Not tonight. Tomorrow though."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll check through all the gear tomorrow afternoon then."

Gibbs helped his father stand and they walked into the living room finding Ziva sitting quietly reading. She looked up and smiled at the obvious change in their demeanors. They stood closer to each other in a more comfortable manner. It was a start.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 8

The next day Ziva and Gibbs helped Jack out around the store. They stocked and swept. They even organized the stockroom.

Gibbs went out to the garage to find the fishing gear. His dad had stored the rods carefully, so they were in good shape. The tackle box needed to be restocked with some line and lures.

As he prepared all the necessities he became more excited. He was actually looking forward to spending some time alone with Jack out on the lack and enjoying the quiet.

It had been too many years since they'd gone out on the lake together. It had always been at night. His mom would be asleep and his dad would wake him to join him. They wouldn't talk much but there would be a connection between them.

'How could I forget about that?' Gibbs wondered, pausing in his sorting. Recalling his father's expression when he suggested the fishing outing, Gibbs smiled, 'Dad didn't forget.'

Returning to his task he finished restocking and snapped the lock closed. Gripping the handle he carried all the gear and put it in the car.

Back in the store Ziva and Jack were rearranging a display. Being Sunday the store was due to close soon. "I'll go grill up some steaks and vegetables," Gibbs told them passing through.

"Sounds good. We'll be in shortly," Jack replied noticing his son's lighter mood.

Ziva must've noticed it as well, because she stopped with a box in her hand to stare at the back of her boss and then glanced at Jack with her eyebrows raised.

"He is different," she declared.

"Yes he is," Jack agreed a little lost in his own memories of a son who enjoyed some rare one on one time with his dad.

By the time Gibbs finished the steaks and potatoes, Jack and Ziva had made a salad, steamed some green beans and baked some rolls. They also had the table set, so they could sit and eat.

Their dinner conversation was light and the two men discussed the best place to go to do their fishing. Jack had a favorite spot and finally convinced his son to agree to try it out.

"What time are you planning on leaving?" Ziva inquired.

"Sunset," both men answered. They smiled at each other bemused by their agreement.

They shared in the clean up after dinner, so quickly they were all able to retire to the living room to relax. Gibbs started a fire while his dad leaned back in his recliner. Ziva took a seat on the sofa and leafed through a magazine.

Fire started Gibbs stood and looked around the room smiling. He hadn't thought about all the nights he'd shared with his parents and some with his grandparents on nights like this. He carried his memories with him as he went to sit on the other end of the sofa.

As he sat, Ziva glanced at him, smiled and returned to her magazine. Jack had dozed off, but it was a light sleep. One that he would be able to waken from refreshed. Gibbs laid his own head back on the top of the sofa.

His thoughts played around the past few days and he compared them to his last years living here before leaving for the Marines. The earlier conversations with his dad had fallen into their regular routine. It was Ziva he realized that had brought them both up short.

'When did she become so outspoken towards him?' he wondered. She had said she listened to both father and son talk about the other. 'What had Jack told her about him?"

He curiously angled his head to look at his father. He was getting older. Heck he felt ancient himself on some days, of course his dad was getting older. A worried expression took hold as he wondered how many more years he'd have his dad around. Would he even have years?

Closing his eyes he eased himself into lighter thoughts. 'I'm making the most of this week. I owe my dad a lifetime of better memories.' He began to picture how this fishing trip would play out.

Before waking Jack, Gibbs went into the store to retrieve some bait from the cooler where his dad kept it for sale. He put it into the now orderly tackle box and went wake Jack. He gently shook his shoulder.

Jack's grayish blue eyes opened slowly looking up into Gibbs' grin. "Time to go," Gibbs chuckled at having their old roles reversed.

"Sure," Jack stretched pushing down on the leg rest to lock it back in place. Gibbs assisted pushing up on the back of the chair at the same time. He offered his hand which Jack gratefully accepted.

"You are going now?" Ziva asked quietly. "I hope that you have a good time. Do not fall in and scare away the fish," she smirked. "What are you hoping to catch this time of night?"

"Catfish," Gibbs shrugged. "Or at least some bonding time." He gave his dad a slap on the back.

"I'll have you know Ziva," Jack smirked back at her, "I haven't fallen in since I was five years old and was fishing with my dad."

"No one's falling in. Don't worry. No need to stay up either. We may not be back until morning," Gibbs informed her.

Surprised Ziva asked, "Really? You would stay out there all night?"

Father and son shrugged one shoulder, "It's happened," Jack told her.

"I packed blankets. Don't worry," Gibbs pacified her trying to hurry Jack along.

"Good then," she relaxed. She saw the excitement in both men rising as they grabbed their jackets to leave.

'Yes. This is what they need,' she told herself.

After they left she made some popcorn and settled in to watch a movie. Her thoughts wandered from the movie playing to her teammates. She hoped that they were having as relaxing a time as she was.

She could picture Tim with his sister and parents. His mother worrying over him and Tim feigning his disdain for it. She knew secretly he liked to be taken care of by her.

Tony though. She wasn't sure. He was either trying desperately to be like his younger self and drinking too heavily, hitting on all the girls. Or he was playing it smoothly. She had noticed the past couple years he had matured in his romancing. He still talked like a juvenile playboy, but he was more charming.

She contemplated what these two men were to her. They had both risked their lives to save her and bring her home, along with Gibbs' help. Who was she that they would care so much?

Her career in Mossad had taught her to trust no one, but herself. At NCIS she learned that to work well, they all needed to trust in each other. She had slowly accepted their trust and over time had allowed herself to trust in them.

Somalia had been the ultimate in trust. After that she harbored no doubts about them. She questioned though if they had any doubts about her. She didn't sense any, but how could they not?

She would prove herself trustworthy. Even if they didn't question it, she was sure she had held back some. To be open with them would show her trust in them and in turn they would know she was there for them as well.

It was nearing midnight when she prepared to go to bed. The fire gate in place, though it had dwindled down to mere embers by that time. She turned off the lights and the television and went upstairs.

Out on the lake father and son leaned back in their seats, poles resting in their holders. The lake was smooth. Small ripples rocked the boat slightly in a calming rhythm.

"This is nice," Jack broke the silence they'd been sharing for the past hour.

"Yes. Wish we could've done this a lot more often," Gibbs stated. Before his father could say anything he added, "I know. I know. If only I hadn't been so stubborn." He smirked at Jack.

"I never asked you either, son," his father admitted.

"Don't think I would've accepted the invite," Gibbs replied honestly.

"So why now? What's different?" Jack narrowed his eyes clearly wondering what the answer was.

Gibbs tilted his head shrugging his shoulder, "I talked to Ziva on our walk. Made me realize how unfair I've been to you all these years. I knew it since I came back a few years ago; probably even before then. That scare with Paloma and the thought of losing you before I could make things right woke me up and made come to my senses. I love you Dad."

Jack choked up and managed to say, "I love you too son."

Gibbs nodded. "I know. I've known that all my life, even if I didn't accept it or feel worthy of it. I feel awful that I haven't told you that more often." He smirked, "Shannon used to tell me I should tell you every chance I got because I'd never know when it would be the last time I could."

"She was a bright woman, Leroy," Jack recalled. "It pained me knowing how much her death and Kelly's affected you."

"I should've let you in Dad. I'm sorry I let my anger overshadow good reasoning then, as well as after Mom died."

Jack chuckled, "Don't you always admonish your team about apologizing?"

"It doesn't count when its to your father," Gibbs smiled wryly.

Jack simply nodded. "I'm sorry too son. I may have tried to reach you, but I should've kept trying until I did."

"You reached me more than you think you did. I was too hard headed to let it show."

"Fair enough. The past is passed. This is the first day of the future."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Don't be getting all philosophical on me. Let's just fish. Though nothing seems to be biting tonight except the bugs," he smacked at one stressing the point.

"Spring's better than Fall, but this is still nice," Jack relaxed more into his seat.

Copying his father, Gibbs agreed, "Yep. Really nice."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 9

Ziva woke early as was her custom. The house was quiet and she wondered if the men had truly stayed out all night. She dressed in her sweats quickly and sat on the bed to tie her shoes. The sky was grey and the day looked to be like a cool one. She frowned, thinking that the night would've been far too cold for Gibbs and his father to be exposed for a long period of time.

She stretched her arms as she walked, twisting her back left and right as she made her way down the stairs. She paused when she saw the fishing gear leaning on the wall by the door. She bent forward giving her hamstrings a good stretch.

She walked to get her jacket in case it began to rain. Tying it around her waist she caught sight of the men asleep in the living room. Gibbs was sprawled on the sofa an afghan hanging half way to the floor. His father was laid back in the recliner wrapped up in a blanket.

Ziva couldn't hold back the smile that filled her face. They looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen them. She quietly moved to fix the afghan on her boss. As stealthily as she moved, it didn't go undetected.

As she reached for the cover, Gibbs arm shot out reflexively and grabbed her arm. She gasped in surprise and looked into his face. He fought his eyes open. Finally recognizing his agent he asked, "What do you think you're doing, Ziva?"

"I was fixing the picking up the afghan before it fell to the floor," she answered softly.

Releasing his grip on her arm he rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry. I got it." He took hold of the edge of the homemade coverlet, pulled and rolled himself over moaning at the sore muscles that protested his sleeping on the sofa.

"Very well. I am going for my run. I will see you soon."

Sleepily he replied, "Right. Have a good run." He was asleep again before she reached the door.

Jackson looked at his son through his won sleep heavy eyes and smiled. "Those two are quite something," he thought.

When Ziva returned there was coffee brewing and a shower running. She hung up her jacket and saw all the bedding had been folded and stacked next to the sofa. The living room was vacant.

Surprised that they had not only awoken, but managed to clean up and be apparently readying for the day, Ziva went to see about breakfast. She wasn't sure what everyone would want, but decided that cheese omelets would be satisfying. The shower shut off as she passed the steps. She found a mixing bowl and was cracking the eggs when she noticed the presence behind her.

"Whatcha making Ziv?" Gibbs asked looking over her shoulder.

"It is eggs," she said obviously. "I was thinking omelets for breakfast."

"Sounds good. Why don't you let me take over and you can shower?" he offered.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You do not trust my culinary skills?"

Smirking Gibbs shook his head, "I've had some of your meals and I would never question your skills in the kitchen. Now go clean up."

Wiping her hands on a towel she gave up her position and left him to finish up. She passed Jackson on the stairs. "You are looking peachy this morning," she commented.

Jack gave her a tired smile, "I think you mean cheery."

"No. I definitely mean peachy," she placed her palm on his unshaven cheek. "You are quite fuzzy," she smiled and wrinkled her nose continuing up the stairs.

Jack chuckled at her observation.

"Mornin' Leroy. What's cookin'?" he asked entering the kitchen.

"Ziva started on omelets, so I guess that's what we're havin'."

"I'll make the toast," Jack stated opening a loaf of bread.

Gibbs made up three fluffy cheese omelets and served them just as Ziva came down and joined them.

"Thank you Gibbs," she said admiring the plate in front of her.

Jack poured some water in her tea cup already set by her plate. He smiled warmly at her thankful gaze.

"So did you two have a nice time?" Ziva asked between mouthfuls.

Father and son grinned at each other.

"I'll take that as a yes, no?" Ziva half smiled.

"Yeah it was fun," Gibbs admitted.

Jack nodded changing the subject, "So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Nothing really," Gibbs shrugged. "I suppose we could go out to the state park and check things out. The rest of the week we'll probably venture around, maybe even go into the city and visit a museum. We'll help you around the store too."

"That sounds nice," Ziva spoke up. It was nice being in Stillwater, but she looked forward to seeing a little more than the town itself.

"We'll be back early enough to get dinner started," Gibbs promised.

"What will be having tonight?" Ziva inquired.

"Catfish," Gibbs and Jack announced proudly.

"You caught one then?" Ziva's eyebrows raised.

"Two actually," Jack corrected. "One apiece."

"That is wonderful. Congratulations!" she smiled at them.

"Thank you," they both replied grinning.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and soon it was time to pack up and return to Washington.

Jack pulled his son into a big hug, "It was so nice to see you this week, Leroy. Come back soon."

Smiling Gibbs returned the hug, "I'm really glad I came, Dad. Don't know when I'll have the time, but I look forward to coming again."

When they stepped apart, Ziva took Gibbs place and hugged Jack. "Thank you for everything Jackson. I enjoyed spending this week with you."

Kissing her cheek Jack told her, "Pleasure having you. Any time you want to visit stop on in. You don't even have to bring Leroy with you." His smile was warm and bright.

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "You can't charm me so easily," she teased.

Jack laughed lightly. He watched them carry their bags out to the car. He discovered that his son cared deeply for his young agent, as a boss and as a friend. Not quite like a father, but he didn't mind filling in the role when she needed it.

He also saw that Ziva cared for him in return. Again not in any romantic sense, but she saw him more as a friend than just a boss. They both left looking more at ease than when they arrived. The healing quiet of Stillwater worked its magic.

Jack himself felt years younger. Relieving the weight of years of guilt and regret had done wonders for his health. The hip would never heal, but his heart and soul felt healed through and through. He had his son back.

As the car pulled from the curb, Gibbs and Ziva gave him a wave. He stood in the doorway of the store and waved until they were out of sight. 'Yeah it had been a great week,' Jack thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 10

The atmosphere on the drive back to Washington was lighter. Gibbs was almost jovial; a mood Ziva never would've associated with her stern boss. She wondered if this new found attitude would alter the work dynamic.

She tried to picture the bullpen with a smiling and relaxed Gibbs. Tim would no doubt be flustered until he was sure it wasn't some ploy on Gibbs' part to catch someone with their guard down. Tony would be in shock and most likely would make comments to the point of turning Gibbs back into a sour mood, ending wish a sound slap to the back of his head.

Monday would be very interesting, in deed.

Gibbs was enjoying the relaxed calm that filled him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt, well good, was the best way to describe it. He'd had felt this way with Shannon, he was sure. But since her death, he didn't think he had.

His thoughts drifted to Ziva. She had aired out some feelings of her own this week, but she still harbored some pent up emotions. He wasn't sure if he could rid her of all her demons, but he could try.

"Thank you Ziver," he smirked.

Taken by surprise at the sudden break of the silence, Ziva asked, "For what Gibbs?"

He lifted a shoulder, "For coming with me. Listening and helping me with my dad."

She didn't need him to explain it any further. He was a man of few words. And though he shared much more with her this past week, than she thought him capable of, she didn't expect it to continue.

"Oh, you are welcome. It was generous of you to invite me in the first place," she paused wondering how her week alone would have gone. She decided it would've been quite lonely, so added, "It is I who should thank you."

Now it was Gibbs who felt a bit perplexed. He glanced at her questioning her with his eyes.

She looked at her hands folded in her lap, and then looked out her window. He turned his eyes back to the road thinking she had no intention of answering.

Her soft answer reached his ears as he listened to not only her words, but the depth of emotion behind them. "You have done so much for me. I let myself be a tool of my father's making. He ordered. I obeyed, like a dutiful daughter. You have taught me my own worthiness. I never thought it would be wise to let myself feel, really feel. But since I have been with NCIS and your team, I've learned that it makes me better at what I do."

"Ziva," he broke into her monologue.

"No. Please, let me go on," she turned to look at his profile still focusing on the traffic. "Yes, I can hide my emotions. In Somalia I was numb. I had to be to survive. Seeing Tony there with Tim lying on the floor, I felt my reserve crack. I was certain we were going to die. I did not think that you would be there," she choked back a sob. "I hurt you and I did not think I'd ever deserve your forgiveness. Seeing Saleem shot seemed surreal. If not for Tony's urging, I may have died there despite your heroic effort.

"Coming home, back here to Washington, to NCIS, to the team, to you Gibbs," she stated earnestly, "It is my home. I knew then that I had to leave my past behind to be me. Becoming a citizen was the proudest day of my life. I'd finally decided something all on my own, worked hard for it and succeeded."

"We're all proud of you Ziva," Gibbs sounded a little choked up himself. "I can't tell you how much I wish I had been there for you that day."

She smiled sadly, "It is okay. I know you had to follow your gut and it was a good thing. I also know that the others are proud of me too. However, these past few weeks have been difficult. I can not explain why I have let it get so bad," she stopped frustrated.

Gibbs reached his hand over and ran it down her hair. He looked at her his concern growing deeper on his face. "What is it Ziv? Talk to me," he pled.

She swallowed taking a breath to gather the strength to continue. "I received a letter from Eli," she said somberly. She thought she heard a muttered curse from her boss and sadly chuckled, "Yes it was not a congratulatory one. He is furious. I thought," she bit her lower lip, "If he had wanted me dead he would just let me be. But no, he calls me a traitor. I should just let him go, but he is still my father."

Gibbs held the back of her head willing the right words to come. "Ziva, I don't know what to say," he soothed honestly. "My dad and I were able to make things right, but we were never hell bent on destroying each other." She cringed knowing the truth of his implication about her father's intentions. "He is a monster, Ziva. I will be here for you. So will the others. We'll see you through this. Maybe if you come out of this stronger; it will weaken his hold and he won't be able to hurt you so much in the future."

That statement spoke volumes for her. "He won't stop will he?" she realized.

Gibbs grimaced angrily, "Not until he knows he can't affect you. If his words or actions are deflected he'll have to admit defeat or turn away."

"He'll never admit defeat. He'd sooner see me dead by his own hand," she declared.

"That will NEVER happen," Gibbs promised.

"I trust you," she said with devotion. "You have always had my six." A smile appeared almost reaching her eyes.

"It'll be okay Zee. That I promise you," Gibbs vowed. He patted the back of her head gently, then he leg before returning his hand to the steering wheel. 'Yes Ziva, you'll be safe and happy here, soon.' Gibbs swore to himself. 'It will be my mission. And my missions are always a success."

Soon they pulled up to Ziva's building. Gibbs watched her carry her bag inside. She turned saying, "I will see you in the morning."

Gibbs nodded and gave her a wave as he pulled away. 'Yeah she sure made this trip a lot more interesting," Gibbs smirked to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Break Away

Chapter 11

Monday morning Gibbs was picking Ziva up because she had left her vehicle at the Navy Yard. She was looking forward to returning to work and seeing her friends. She was confident in calling them that having now rid herself of all the negative baggage her father had loaded her down with. The previous night before she went to bed, she burned the last letter from her father. His words would never hurt her again.

Meanwhile at NCIS, Tony and Tim were discussing why Ziva's car was there and she wasn't.

"Maybe she is with a friend, Tony. You know she does have one or two," Tim tried to get his sunburned friend to quit pestering him. Thinking to himself 'Some things will never change,' Tim shook his head with a hint of a smile. 'Yeah I do miss him though.'

Sitting tenderly on the edge of Tim's desk Tony continued, 'Yes McReasoning, but all her friends work here."

"Exactly! So they would drive off in one car leaving Ziva's in the garage," Tim stated definitively.

Before Tony could work up a new argument the ding of the elevator drew his attention. Spying the graying head of his boss, Tony stood greeting, "Welcome back Gibbs." Seeing his companion his eyes widened, 'Ziva?' he wondered. He took a sideways glance at McGee who was looking at him similarly; the same question passing through their heads.

"Hello, Tony, McGee," Ziva smiled at them. They returned her smile pleased to see her happier than they'd seen her be in quite a while. "Oh, Tony! You look as red as a crab," Ziva exclaimed patting him lightly on his deeply red cheek.

Tony winced, "Lobster, Zee-Vah. Red as a lobster and thank you for pointing out the obvious."

Gibbs hid his laugh behind his cup of coffee. "So DiNozzo I see you enjoyed the sun. How about the sand, surf and the scenery?" Gibbs inquired sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. Yes I spent too much time exposed, but I did have a good time as well," he defended. "I met a couple nice local girls that shared the beauty of their culture with me. It was very educational," he waggled his eyebrows causing a collective rolling of eyes.

"It is a wonder you were not arrested exposing yourself," Ziva smirked.

Gibbs and McGee only smiled at him knowing that he was in a lot of discomfort. His skin had to be extremely raw.

"How about you McGee? How're your parents and Sarah?" Ziva asked sincerely.

"Well," Tim began reluctantly gaining more direct attention. "The week started out well, but after a few days we all came down with a stomach virus and spent the better part of the week in bed."

"Guess you wouldn't really call that quality time. Would ya?" Tony smiled at his Probie.

Wanting to forget the unpleasant memory of the family illness, Tim asked Gibbs, "Did you have a nice visit with your dad?"

Tony glared at him and smacked at him, 'Ow! What was that for?' Tim mouthed.

Tony gestured that it was the wrong subject to get the work week off on, when Gibbs surprised him by answering, "We all had a nice time McGee." His tone was clipped as usual, but the words didn't escape Tony's notice.

"We all? Who is 'we all'?" Tony looked slyly at Ziva who was busy putting her desk in order. He saw the corner of her lips raised and Gibbs looking at her from the corner of his eye as he turned his computer on.

"Aaah, I see. Ziva how was that reading and relaxing at home for you?" he teased narrowing his eyes.

Sighing she snapped her head up to look at her teammate. "Very well. You are onto us. Gibbs and I spent the week together in Stillwater."

Tony's and Tim's mouths dropped at her direct confession.

"Zi-vah," Gibbs growled. Looking at his other agents he stated, "She joined me on my visit with my dad."

Tim was quick to recover and accept the simple explanation, but Tony wasn't so sure.

"Where exactly did you stay Zee-vah?" Tony was careful to direct his line of questioning toward her and not his boss. The answer however, came quickly and painfully in the form of a much asked for Gibbs' slap. "Thank you boss," Tony groaned returning to his desk to carefully sit down.

"Why don't you go see if Ducky can do something about that?" Gibbs waved his hand at Tony.

"Sure thing boss," he gingerly stood and headed for the elevator.

They grimaced watching him walk sensing the ache he must be enduring. When the elevator doors closed behind him they all shared a laugh at his expense.

Gibbs sat at his desk and got back down to business. "McGee. David. Don't you have some cold cases to be reviewing?"

Both agents quickly took to their seats grabbing for files stacked on their desks. "Yes, Boss," they both answered. Smirking Gibbs thought, 'It's good to be back to work.'


End file.
